No sirvo para el amor
by XxAshiaxX
Summary: ¿A quien no le gustan las historias colegiales? Sobretodo con una pareja tan peculiar como la de Bulma y Vegeta. Admitamoslo todavía no terminamos de entender como se llegaron a enamorar.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen son en su mayoría de Akira Toriyama

Aclaración

Diálogos -

"pensamientos"

(comentarios de la autora)

* * *

No sirvo para el amor

-Ah!- me desperece

Hoy sería el primer día de clases, volvería a ver a todos de nuevo y tal vez a otros compañeros que ni recuerdo…

Decidí levantarme, tenía demasiado que preparar, me vestí, me peine, me bañe, y por ultimo me maquille (aunque no en ese orden)

-¡todo listo!-me dije, eche un vistazo al espejo por última vez para comprobar si todo estaba en orden, cuando escuche a mi madre llamarme

-¡querida a desayunar!-dijo mi madre con su respectiva voz

-¡voy!

Baje las escaleras, y me encontré a mi madre sentada con un desayuno en mucha cantidad

-Vas a alimentar un ejército- dije sarcástica, mi madre me miro divertida por mi comentario

-No hija es para ti, debes estar muy bien alimentada para tu primer día

Parecía que lo decía en serio

-Solo comeré un poco, ya que no quiero que me duela la panza

-Está bien querida- aun seguía sonriendo "Creo que mi madre sonreiría aun en un funeral" Me divertí por mi pensamiento

-Me voy, y me llevo el auto

-Que te vaya bien hija- Dijo mi padre quien no había hablado casi nada durante todo el desayuno

Salí de mi casa y abrí una de las capsulas que contenían mi auto

Cuando llegue a la escuela la primera en recibirme fue Milk, con una gran sonrisa

-¡Bulma!-Me dijo abrazándome "a pesar de ser muy buena, ella tiene una gran fuerza"-correspondí el abrazo

-Oye, creo que yo también merezco uno- Dijo un muchacho a mis espaldas

-¡Yamcha!-Grite, y lo abrace con mucha fuerza; luego le di un beso

-Nada de demostraciones de afecto frente a mí, siempre me recuerdan que no tengo pareja-hiso un puchero

-Bueno pero puedo conseguirte una

-Mm… pero no lo sé no se me dan las citas a ciegas

-Bueno pero ágamos algo, te apuesto a que dentro de un mes te consigo un novio; si no…

-¿Si no qué?-Pregunto curiosa

-¡Termino con Yamcha!

-¡Es un trato!, tienes un mes-respondió victoriosa

Estaba en problemas si no conseguía a alguien, porque si prometo algo con Milk, debo cumplirlo. Además a ella no le agrada Yamcha, afirma haberlo visto con otras mujeres, pero no le creo debe ser simple paranoia ¿Por qué alguien me seria infiel? A mi Bulma Briefs.

-Oye querida

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué apostaste nuestra relación? ¡¿Estás loca?!

-Porque lo dices. Confió en mi intuición.

-Está bien, vamos

No dirigimos a nuestra aula. Todo seguía como lo recordaba, los bancos rayados aun el pizarrón estaba en horribles condiciones, a pesar de ser una escuela privada no la mantenían demasiado limpia.

Me ubique en un asiento junto a Milk, unos lugares más adelante pude notar que Yamcha era atraído por 2 chicas a un asiento entre medio de ellas; obviamente no opuso resistencia ya que él tiene la suficiente fuerza como para liberarse del agarre. No quise tomarle importancia ya que no haría el papel de novia celosa el primer día de clases, pero tampoco se acostumbre ya que si llegaba encontrarlo fuera de la escuela ya que se las vería conmigo.

La clase inicio; todos tuvimos que pasar por lo mismo de cada año, presentarnos ante los profesores, entre eso note a 4 nuevos alumnos uno se llama Goku, otro Vegeta, una muchacha n°18 (A nadie le parecía raro que así se llamaras), y por ultimo un chico llamado Krilin.

Al ver que ninguno de los nuevos ubicaba donde sentarse les dio indicaciones.

-Alumno Vegeta puede sentarse junto a la señorita Briefs-Dijo el profesor señalando el lugar vacío junto a mi

Luego de un momento ya se encontraban todos acomodados Goku junto a Milk (si por alguna razón en particular había justo lugares vacíos al lado de cada una de ellas) y detrás 18 y Krilin. La clase transcurrió normalmente aunque a Bulma le daba cierta incomodidad la presencia de Vegeta, ya que no hacía gesto alguno más que el de su cara enojada, parecía natural, "¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto?"

Luego de que toco el timbre nos tuvimos que empezar a movilizar ya que la siguiente clase se llevaría a cabo en el laboratorio, era la famosa materia química…

Nos ubicamos esta vez eran mesas de a dos así que me senté junto a Milk, ya que aún le tenía rencor a Yamcha por lo de esta mañana (en el recreo él le explico que no quería ser descortés nada más, no quise agregarlo ya que se me haría muy pesada la historia).

Sin más una señora de aproximadamente 40 años entro en el salón, llevaba la cara sin maquillaje de cabello arriba del hombre y una mirada imponente como la de una monarca…

-Para que este año no haya tantos desaprobados he realizado grupos de dos personas, aclaro no se podrán cambiar de compañeros no se podrán poner solos, las evaluaciones se realizaran solos y por ultimo ya he armado los grupos. Por favor todos contra la pared los llamare y en el orden se irán ubicando en una mesa…

Luego de nombrar a un par de personas…

-Yamcha y Ninf-Ya me lo esperaba… tal vez todos los profesores estaban en contra de nosotros y hicieron un complot para separarnos…ja

-Goku y Milk-Luego de que los nombraran me dio una gran idea "Ya tengo mi objetivo para que sea tu pareja querida amiga… jejejeje…" Mientras yo me reía como toda una loca en mi cabeza y movía los dedos como si hubiera armado un plan maestro alguien llamaba mi atención.

-Señorita Briefs la estoy llamando.

-He ¿Qué?

-Dije Vegeta y Bulma valla a sentarse

-A lo siento mucho

-Que no se vuelva a repetir

-Si lo siento de verdad

-Valla a sentarse

Qué bien enzima que no escuche a la profesora me tengo que sentar con Vegeta. Porque de todo me tenía que tocar con el… "Bueno piensa el lado bueno Bulma podrías estar peor podrías estar en el desierto muriendo de sed o perdida en un pantano mientras un cocodrilo te persigue"

-Bien si se preguntan cómo es que los agrupe de esa forma bueno leí los expedientes de cada uno luego hable con sus antiguos profesores y (profesora acosadora 2.0 XD) según sus actitudes he notado que cada pareja tiene esa especie de química como así decirlo.

"Si química… esta profesora no sabe ni lo que hiso"

Toda la clase a su lado, no hace nada, pero cuando digo nada es nada no hace gestos, no habla nada (como diría yo un calienta banco) Más que un complot de separarme de Yamcha es un complot para unirme a Vegeta… En esta escuela están todos locos.

"Lo único que falta es que nos pongan a limpiar a nosotros a dos" (escritora trol mode: on)

*4 horas después*

-Se quedaran a limpiar Bulma y Vegeta, eso es todo chicos el resto puede retirase

"Ho tal vez más que complot son desgracias… luego muere mi madre cuando llegue a casa" (no por el momento no pero, buen consejo je)

Luego de un silencio sepulcral decidí intentar hablarle, quien dice que luego no se pueda volver mi amigo.

-Oye Vegeta-No hay respuesta, vuelvo a intentar-¡oye Vegeta!-fue un tono más alto pero aun así no contestaba-¡Vegeta! ¡Qué eres sordo!

-¡Hay pero que mujer escandalosa!-dijo mientras cubría sus oídos con sus manos –Ya cállate, ¿Cómo te aguantan en tu casa?

-Te estuve tratando de preguntar algo –"Mentira solo quería hablar pero no importa"-Y no me llames mujer tengo un nombre y es Bulma

-Yo no te pregunte tu nombre, además por que debería molestarte que te llamaran mujer que ¿acaso eres hombre?

-¡¿Cómo puedes dudar de que soy mujer?!

Y así continuamos hasta que se dieron las 7:30 y no habíamos terminado todavía. Acomodamos un poco, cerramos todo y nos marchamos.

-Ni siquiera terminamos de ordenar-dije fatigada mientras ambos caminábamos al estacionamiento

-Nadie lo va a notar…

-Okey… ¡Adiós… Vegeta!- Dije agitando la mano desde lejos

Y este es solo el comienzo de un año muy pesado…

"Espero Sobrevivir"- Pensé decaída

* * *

_Espero que les allá gustado este es el primer capítulo de No sirvo para el amor es un poco cortito creo… Se aceptan Review para poder mejorar porque no sé como lo hice je es la primera vez que escribo una historia…_

_Bueno sin más espero que disfruten vamos a ver cuánto tardo en escribir el otro capítulo … _


	2. Capítulo 2

_Eh aquí es segundo capitulo de no sirvo para el amor espero que les guste_

* * *

Día 2:

Hoy ingrese a la institución conocida como estrella naranja (olvide mencionar el nombre de la escuela) con Milk, tenía 2 objetivos conseguirle un novio y alejarme de Vegeta. Pero ya sabía a quién debería acercarme para cumplir el objetivo n°1; Goku era el indicado que le traería a Milk felicidad y a mí no terminar con Yamcha. Así todos ganamos (no va a ser tan simple querida Bulma).

Con esta idea en la cabeza cruce el umbral de la puerta, para encontrarme a nada más y nada menos que a Yamcha coqueteando con 2 chicas, Y a Goku muy jovial con Vegeta el cual solo se limitaba a gruñir ante cualquier comentario de su amigo "o eso creo yo". Esto hiso que mi plan se desmoronara, si Goku conocía a Vegeta significaría que tendría que hablar con él otra vez y todos saben que eso no terminaría bien. Y si Yamcha continua así va a ser un gran problema para nuestra relación, a la cual por cierto no puedo dar demasiada atención por lo de Milk.

Entre toda mi conversación mental un muchacho algo bajito se acerco hacia nosotras y nos saludo (memos mal hubiera sido medio raro que se quedara parado viéndolas)

-¡Hola! Me llamo Krilin mucho gusto

-Hola, yo soy Milk y ella es Bulma

-Hola

*Ring Ring* - El sonido del timbre anunciando que debíamos entrar a clases.

-Sera mejor que entremos

-Sip

Nos acomodamos de tal modo que nuestro nuevo amigo Krilin quedara en medio de nosotras 2. Yo supongo que estará feliz ya que está entre mujeres lindas como nosotras, no veo por qué no lo estaría . Pero su vista no parecía se desviaba a cierta rubia que no parecía interesada en el de ninguna forma.

A pesar de llamarme la atención el reto que representaría hacer que una chica como ella se fijara en Krilin… (Solo lo digo por la actitud que ella tenía no por su apariencia), no tenía demasiado tiempo como para ponerme a pensar en eso

"Hablando de problemas… Creo que Vegeta no va a venir. Al fin el universo me ayuda aunque sea un poquito" (Si claro con lo mucho que me gusta decepcionarte no, no vas a tenerla tan fácil)

Ni bien termine de decirlo, Vegeta hiso acto de presencia.

-Okey ya entendí universo, al menos no hay asiento libre junto a mi porque estoy del lado de la pared jajaja comete esa universo… (Está bien ahí me ganaste bien jugada Bulma bien jugada)

-¿Qué dijiste Bulma?

-¿Eh?... nada solo pensaba en voz alta

Vegeta paso junto a mí y escuche un susurro que provenía del –loca

Tenía tantas cosas que gritarle, pero me contuve por que entro el profesor "suertudo"

Goku en cambio se sentó junto a Milk "Que lindo".

"Ya sé que puedo hacer, le diré a Krilin mi plan de que ellos dos estén juntos, eso significaría un nuevo aliado para poder persuadir a Goku"

-¡Eso es! –Sin darme cuenta estaba parada en mi lugar gritando (ja)

-Señorita Briefs tiene algo que compartir con la clase

-No disculpe profesor

Note que todos los de la clase me miraban excepto Yamcha… "Que acaso te avergüenzo… idiota"

No le preste atención y volví a mi asiento, no sin antes comprobar donde estaba sentado Vegeta. No estaba demasiado lejos, se encontraba frente al asiento de Krilin, no parecía inmutarse frente al pequeño escándalo que había causado. "¿Por qué rayos estoy tan preocupada de lo que él pueda pensar? Sera mejor concentrase en la tarea, eso tal vez logre despejarme…"

*Ring Ring *

Me levante de mi asiento rumbo al comedor porque… tenía hambre

De camino a la salida me choque un algo alto y fornido… por lo que pude percibir por mi cara…

-Ho lo siento…-Levante mi mirada y logre distinguir un cabello un tanto alborotado "¡Si es el momento preciso para hablar con él!"

-No no importa…

-Ha debes ser Goku… Mi amiga no deja de hablar de t… -carraspeo- Quiero decir… Soy Bulma – "Casi meto la pata y hago sonar desesperada a Milk, será mejor medir mis palabras

-¡Eres rara! – Contesto con una voz inocente y alegre (para que se hagan una idea)

Iba a decir algo más, pero escuche una voz demasiado irritable para mi gusto

-Kakaroto no te voy a esperar todo el día, vamos

-Ya voy… Adiós Bulma –Se despidió agitando la mano

-Bulma, vamos a comer… Krilin ira con nosotras ¿No importa? – Me llamo Milk con una sonrisa

-No, vamos

Nos dirigimos al comedor, en el camino me puse a pensar que tal vez Goku era demasiado inocente, y de alguna manera debería arrebatársela. Podría encerrarlos en un lugar estrecho, parece una buena opción si… y con poca luz…Mm, no, no quiero amor no cosas raras, mejor pienso en otra cosa…

Una vez dentro mis tan puros pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de nuevo, me voltee hacia la voz a mis espaldas llamándome.

-¡¿Oye tu eres Bulma, verdad?!

-¿Eh? – "Bien Bulma, si escuchaste perfectamente ¿Por qué contestaste eso?"

-¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros? – Goku me sonrío

-Pero estoy con mis amigos

-No importa hay espacio, verdad Vegeta

-No

-Ves pueden sentarse

-Está bien… Milk, Krilin vengan

Nos sentamos todos juntos, frente a mí se encontraba Vegeta, frente a Milk, Goku y frente a Krilin n°18… "Si tan solo en lugar de Vegeta se encontrara Yamcha"

-Ah –Suspiro

-¿Qué ocurre Bulma? –Me pregunto Milk

-¿Eh? Ah no nada, solo pensaba en la tarea

-Hablando de tarea, no podríamos hacerla juntas, no entendí muy bien

-Está bien… Krilin ¿Quieres hacerla con nosotras?

-Si eso sería bueno…

-Podemos hacerlo con ustedes –Pregunto Goku un poco avergonzado

-¿Por?

-Es que… me quede dormido

Note como Milk y Krilin aguantaban la risa. Luego de verlos yo tampoco aguantaba pero me calme, suspire y luego hable…

-Está bien, puedes venir también…

-¡Sí! Pero…

-¿Qué?

-No les parece raro que aunque sea el segundo día de clases nos hayan dado tarea

-Estamos en secundaria, tendrás que acostumbrarte… tonto – Aunque Vegeta dijo lo dijo con un tono demasiado rudo, tenía razón, parecía que Goku no salía de primaria.

-Vegeta ¿Tu también iras verdad?- Cuando oí esas palabras de la boca de Goku, casi escupí todo, pero como no tenía nada en la boca no fue ningún inconveniente.

-No

-Bueno, si Vegeta va tu también 18 ¿Verdad?

-No

-Bulma, Vegeta y 18 también van…

-Eh… Goku… creo que no escuchaste bien

-No Bulma, lo que pasa es que Vegeta y 18 dicen lo contrario a lo que piensan

-No, no es así Kakaroto

-Ves Bulma… si lo miras al revés es…

-No

-Vamos Vegeta… 18

-No –Contestaron al unisonó

-Goku, creo que no quieren venir, está bien –"Mejor para mí…"

-Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta- Y así continuo durante todo el almuerzo, hasta Vegeta se canso

-Ya cállate… iré… Por kamisama que insistente… (Yo mejor diría pesado)

-¡Sí!...Tu también iras verdad 18

-Me vas a hacer lo mismo que ha Vegeta ¿Verdad?

-Sí, Sí

-Está bien.

No, no, no, no, y más no… No me importa que vaya 18, pero Vegeta. Y encima de todo nadie m preguntaba si podían ir…

-Ha ¿Pueden ir verdad Bulma?- Goku puso la cara más tierna eh inocente, que simplemente no pude decirle no.

-Si pueden venir

*Tring Tring*

Espero que todo salga bien, más con invitados como los míos… Universo esta vez ayúdame por favor (Mm, sí creo que te lo mereces)

* * *

_Bueno ese fue el segundo capítulo espero que les haya gustado... les pido que me den ideas de lo que les gustaría que apareciera en el siguiente capítulo y como seguramente voy a repetir mucho tardo bastante en esciribir otro capítulo asi que sean paciente bueno los dejo... nos vemos despues... Bay Bay_


End file.
